Max
Max is White Bomberman's ally and a recurring character of the Bomberman series. Max is a somewhat competitive cyborg who could be related to a royal family of some sort. Coming from planet Phantarion, Max has a strong sense of justice, but likes to do things his own way. He wears a black suit/droid-like armor with a helmet that completely hides his face. He is a good rival and friend of White Bomber. Biography Some time before his first appearance, Brain Bomber led an attack on Planet Phantarion, but he and the rest of the Fiendish Bombers were driven away by the army of the planet and Max, a blue-eyed samurai that became known as “the legendary hero” after the battle. Max and Brain Bomber battled, but Max was badly wounded to the point of cybernetic repair, being transformed into a Bomberman cyborg with many hidden and modified abilities. Max entered an intergalactic police force at Bomber Base (the same one that White Bomber is part of) and then first appeared in the games Bomberman Max: Blue Champion and Bomberman Max: Red Challenge, being the playable character in the Red version. The story in both versions of the game is the same, where an artificial intelligence named Brain, a supercomputer that controlled all the defenses of 5 stars, was infected with a virus. The computer went nuts and transformed the five peaceful, happy planets into cold, dark, mechanical worlds. Dr. Ein tracked the computer’s malfunction, and sent Bomberman and Max to shutdown the evil computers to save the unique Charaboms living on the planets. Despite the urgency of the mission, Max challenged White Bomberman to a race to see who can save the Charaboms and defeat Brain first. After both defeated Brain, Max reappeared in Bomberman Tournament. The Fiendish Bombers returned to Phantarion and played their plan out as they had the first time, only that this time the Fiendish Bombers were prepared and sealed away the Phantarion army. The people of Phantarion sent out a distress call, and Professor Ein sent Max to investigate. Upon arriving on the planet, Max made his way to Plasma Bomber's fortress, but was rendered unconscious by Plasma Bomber and brainwashed by Brain Bomber to do his bidding, taking over the planet and making Max work on a massive mecha known only as the Ultimate Weapon. A week later since their last contact with Max, Doctor Ein sent Bom berman to save Phantarion and find Max. Each time Bomberman defeated one of the Fiendish Bombers, a hologram of Max showed up and gave a medal and a heart to Bomberman, as well as some information. In the end, White Bomberman showed up at a warped and corrupted version of Fantasy and fought Max, helping him recover from his puppet state. Together, Max and White defeated a powered-up Brain Bomber and destroyed the Ultimate Weapon. Brain Bomber and the rest of the team retreated. Since them, Max has become a recurring character and is often sent with White Bomber to missions to help restore peace in the galaxy, although sometimes he prefers to work alone, because he likes to deal with the antagonists his own way. Max's most recent appearance is in Bomberman 2 DS, where he is unlockable by earning S ranks in time and score on every stage. In this game, he does not use thunder bombs, but he always has all specs maxed out. He is also immune to poison and can see which soft blocks contain items. He also uses 0 PP, making him very strong in multiplayer if the PP limit is set to 20. Personality Max is a somewhat competitive and arrogant Bomberman (or possibly of the human-like people found on planet Phantarion) with a strong sense of justice, liking to do things his own way. In the anime, Max, being a villain, is arrogant to others but very loyal to Mechadoc. He obeys every command given to him, but likes to do it his own way, just like in the games. When Mechadoc orders Max to hunt down and destroy the Jetters he does so but in a somewhat violent manner and refuses to stay down until White Bomber and Zero are dead, even though he was hit by numerous bombs during the attack. Max also has a habit of mocking his enemies in the anime to make them reach their full potential. An example of this is seen when he confronts Zero in the last few episodes to make him a better challenge (This ultimately backfires when Zero launches a Fire Bomb before Max has time to react). Powers *Max uses his own set of Thunder Bomb (electrically-charged bombs which are no different from Bomberman's). *He is immume to poison and can see which soft blocks contain items. *The fact that he uses no PP at all can result in very unfair multiplayer battles. *In Bomberman Jetters (both the game and anime, he developed the Hyper Plasma Bomb. Anime In the Bomberman Jetters anime, in a stark contrast to the games, Max (also known as MA-10) is a purely evil villain who is an android, rather than a cyborg, and is member of the Hige Hige Bandits. At first solely referred to as the infamous "Space Bounty Hunter", he is employed by Bagura on MechaDoc's recommendation to steal unique items in the universe. Trivia *He is a hero in the games, but is portrayed as a villain with a different original in the anime. He is a portrayed as a hero in the game loosely based on the anime. *The game Bomberman Tournament describes that Max was a "blue-eyed samurai", but his eyes are green in the ending of the game. It is unknown if it was an error or if his eyes changed colors after being turned into a cyborg. It could also be referring to the color of his helmet's eyes. *In the games, his (helmet's) eyes are blue. In the anime, his eyes are red. *In the Jetters anime, Max's name came from the fact that he was the tenth MA unit, MA-10 (10 in Roman numerals would be X). *As Max was originally a human who required cybernetic surgery, his backstory can be considered the inverse of White Bomberman, who was a robot slave who yearned to be human and attained his wish. Gallery Story 12.png|Intro of Bomberman Tournament Max BT.png|Ending of Bomberman Tournament Max BM.png|Bomberman Max Intro Max 2.png|Max as he appears in the anime Max 3.png|Another view Max 5.png|Max MA-10 being built Max Art.png|Bomberman Tournament Art Max Art 2.png|BT Art Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Multiplayer Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Bomberman Jetters characters Category:Bomberman Generation Category:Bomberman Jetters Category:Male Characters Category:Bomberman Tournament Category:Bomberman Max 2